During orthopedic surgery, various portions of a patient's body are elevated above an operating table. To accommodate and sustain the elevated position, patient support devices are routinely used, including slings, straps and angular support equipment. Conventional support equipment is difficult to adjust or reposition. Each adjustment requires a disconnection and recoupling of the accompanying support apparatus. During surgery, this repositioning procedure is not only cumbersome, but is also time consuming. Ideally, such patient support equipment should be released and secured by a single actuator.